Million miles away
by ethereallie
Summary: "I know I like him Mione…but I can't wait for him forever. I can't pause my life for him…anyway he'll never see me the way I want to, so I guess it's time to start living my own life. I'm no longer eleven and I think 5 years is enough…" she said.


Million miles away

* * *

"I'd love to make you mine

'Cause it's the only way to hold you

In my wild imagination

Still don't know how

To grab a chance and spend some time

In just a simple conversation"

* * *

"_HARRY POTTER JUST CAUGHT THE SNITCH, GRYFFINDOR WINS!" _

_Ginny dismounted her broom and ran towards her team mates; she threw her arms around her brother and started jumping for joy. "We won...we bloody won!" she cried._

_Ron laughed and kissed her temple; "We did and I'm sure Gryffindor will bag the House cup this year!" he said._

_Ginny nodded enthusiastically and pulled her brother for another hug; she was about to plant a soft kiss on his cheeks when someone patted her on the back. She pulled away from Ron and turned her head; a soft gasp escaped her lips when she met a pair of emerald eyes staring at her. _

"_Ginny" Harry said._

_Ginny smiled nervously; "Harry...good game congratulations!" she said while pulling away from her brother._

"_Can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked._

_Ginny felt her heart thump wildly inside her chest as she stared at him confusedly; "I didn't think I heard you correctly...I'm sorry, what?" she asked shakily._

_Ron chuckled and shook his head; "You've got to be patient mate; my sister is daft sometimes" he said._

_Ginny's head snapped at his brother and stared at him darkly._

"_Ohh...touchy...well I'll be on my way then..." Ron said. He walked towards the other Gryffindor's and joined their conversation._

_Harry cleared his throat; "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he repeated._

_Ginny swallowed the imaginary lump on her throat and nodded._

_Harry smiled and led them towards a secluded area near the Quidditch stands. He placed his firebolt on the ground and faced Ginny._

_Ginny studied him with curiosity and crossed her arms on her chest; "Harry? Are you alright? What do you want to talk about?" she asked worriedly._

_Harry kept silent and stood right in front of her; "I want to talk about...Us" he whispered huskily._

_Ginny's eyes widened as her face turned crimson; she hastily averted his gaze and stared at the ground. "Wh—what do you mean us?" she stuttered._

_Harry gently placed his index and middle finger below her chin and raised her face up to meet his; he stared at her eyes lovingly as his face started to descend onto hers. He let his lips hover on top of hers and smiled; "I am in love with you Ginny and I hope you'll have me..." he whispered softly._

_Ginny smiled tearfully at Harry and opened her mouth to reply; she was about to tell him that she feels the same when she heard someone screeching beside her._

* * *

"GINNY! You're not listening...you're spacing out again!" Hermione said impatiently.

Ginny instantly snapped out of her stupor and smile sheepishly; "I'm sorry Mione...I was just thinking about schoolwork; almost all of our Professors are being bloody difficult..." she replied nervously.

Hermione sighed and nodded empathically; "I'm sorry...it's just that you're brother is being a bloody git again. He's so infuriating; he only sees me whenever there's an essay or an assignment that his bloody brain cannot comprehend...it's...argh!" she ranted.

Ginny chuckled; "Its okay Mione, we all know that Ron is Ron. Don't let him get to you" she replied.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a couple of deep calming breaths; she then opened them and faced Ginny. "I guess I'm alright now..." she said.

Ginny smiled; "That's more like it, now why don't we—"

"HERMIOOOOOOONNNEEEE!"

Hermione winced and stared at Ginny; "Please tell me it's not who I think it is" she whispered.

Ginny peered behind her best friends back and felt her breath hitch her throat; she quickly looked away as her cheeks began to flush.

Hermione eyed Ginny curiously and turned her head to face the fast approaching figure; a small smile crept on her lips as she turned to face Ginny again. "I thought so..." she teased.

Ginny bit her lower lip nervously as her blush darkens.

"I've been look for you for ages, I should've known!" Harry said while eyeing his best friend. He slumped beside Hermione and furrowed his brows; "Are you alright Gin? You're so...red?" he said.

Ginny coughed unceremoniously and gazed at Harry; "I'm fine...it's just...warm...yes that's it...warm day" she mumbled.

Hermione pursed her lips and giggled; "It is warm? its October..." she teased.

Ginny glared at Hermione; "It is warm HERMIONE" she replied.

Harry stared at girls quizzically and crossed his arms on his chest; "It is a little bit warm Mione" he said.

Ginny scowled at Hermione and smiled at Harry.

Hermione kept on giggling and shook her head; she turned to her best friend and raised her brow. "What brings you here?" she asked wryly.

Harry sighed; "Are you still cross with us?" he asked.

Hermione pouted and crossed her arms on her chest; "I'm not that cross with you but your bigoted best mate snipped my string short alright" she answered petulantly.

Harry took a deep breath; "You know Ron didn't mean it...he just doesn't think sometimes" he said.

Hermione glared at Harry; "Are you here to defend his sheer stupidity again? Coz if you are I don't think I have the time to listen" she spat.

"Hermione...don't be like this..." Harry pleaded.

Hermione huffed and stood abruptly; she gathered all her things and grabbed her book bag. "I'll go ahead...I'll see you later Gin" she said while walking away.

Harry buried his face in his palms and groaned; "I'll go mad even before this year ends I swear!" he said.

Ginny bit her lip nervously and stood up; she walked towards Harry and sat beside him. "Just give her some time Harry...My brother went too far this time...just let her cool down for a while, she'll come around" she whispered.

Harry gazed up and stared at the girl sitting beside him; "You think she'll come around?" he asked.

Ginny smiled comfortingly and nodded; "She always comes around" she replied.

Harry took a deep breath and smiled; he reached for her hand and squeezed it. "Thanks" he said.

Ginny felt her cheeks heating up and nodded fervently; "Welcome" she replied.

Harry stood up and grabbed his satchel; "I better go; don't forget the Quidditch practice later" he said.

Ginny kept silent and just nodded dumbly.

Harry made his way towards the castle but stopped in his tracks; he looked back at the girl and can't help but smile. "You should go inside; it's cold" he said while smiling teasingly.

Ginny's head snapped up and laughed nervously; "I will" she replied coyly.

Harry nodded and headed towards the castle.

Ginny stared at his retreating back and sighed.

* * *

"Just give it a try

Though I'm like chasing rainbows in the sky

I wanna hold you in my dreams

And make believe that it's true

Although I know, I know that it is impossible to do

Cause you're a star

People love you as you are

You're a million miles away from me..."

* * *

"We're done for tonight...I'll just owl you if ever there's a change in schedule. We can all go now..." Harry said with a smile.

"Thanks Harry..." Fred and George chimed happily.

"Thanks as well!" Harry replied.

"I'll see you next week" Angelina said.

"You will...nice practice!" Harry replied.

"Mate can you hurry up a bit, I'm famished!" Ron said to Harry. He then stared at her sister; "Ginny please do hurry little girl, we'll miss the feast!" he added.

Ginny huffed and rolled her eyes; "It's always the feast isn't it? You eat like there's no tomorrow Ron...seriously" she said.

"Of course it's always the feast Ginevra! Now get your arses moving so we can all eat happily!" Ron replied.

Harry chuckled as he slings his bag on his shoulder; "Common Ginny we don't want to keep your brother from his first love" he jeered.

Ron punched him playfully; "Don't mess with a famished man!" he said.

Ginny hit the back of his head; "Stop messing around and start walking!" she spat.

Ron groaned and began walking side by side with Harry; "I swear sometimes she sounds and acts like Mum..." he whispered.

Harry eyed Ginny and then stared at Ron; "No comment...she's pretty scary when she's upset" he said slyly.

Ron was about to reply when he felt Ginny's finger pinching his left ear; "Say another word and I swear I'll pluck your evil ear out!" she threatened.

Ron tried to pry his sister's hand but she was putting up a fight; he used his height as an advantage and tackled Ginny, making them both stumble on the floor. "Now I will make you pay for that!" he said. He began tickling Ginny and laughed as his sister tried hard to kick his shins.

Harry watched the siblings with amusement and shook his head.

"Harry?"

Harry immediately turned and came face to face with Cho Chang; his face instantly coloured as he tried to smile nervously. "Hi" he said.

"I was looking for you...can I talk with you for a minute?" Cho asked nervously.

Harry swallowed hard and turned to face the two red-heads; "Uhm guys..." he said.

Ron stopped tickling and stared at Harry; he peered behind his best friend's back and smiled when he saw the person standing.

Ginny grabbed the opportunity and kicked Ron at his shins successfully; Ron yelped and landed on his bum on the floor. "Now that's what you get when you don't pay atten...Harry are you alright? You seem a bit flushed" she asked confusedly.

Harry cleared his throat as his face turned a deeper shade of red.

Ginny was about to ask him again but stopped when Ron nudge her and pointed at the girl standing behind Harry. She peered behind him and instantly felt like iced water was dumped on her whole body.

Cho peeked behind Harry and smiled shyly; "Hi Ron...Hi Ginny" she said.

Ginny forced out a smile and stood up; "Hi" she replied.

"Can I borrow Harry for awhile? I just need to talk to him really quick..." Cho said.

Ginny hastily snatched her bag from the floor and grabbed his brothers arm; "You can talk to him anytime...well I guess we'll just be going then, bye!" she replied.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Ginny was already dragging his brother away.

Ron looked back Harry and smiled at him encouragingly.

Harry took a deep breath and faced Cho; "So what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

* * *

"Merlin's beard! Slow down Ginny!" Ron said.

"No! We'll be late!" Ginny replied shakily.

Ron halted on his steps and pulled Ginny to stop; "What's the matter with you?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong me, now common!" Ginny spat. She turned her back on him and started walking away again.

Ron ran towards his sister and grabbed her shoulders; he turned her around and stared at her face. "You tell me that nothing's wrong yet you are close to tears?" he said incredulously.

Ginny pushed Ron away and roughly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand; "I'm not crying it's the bloody wind's fault; it's hurting my eyes you git!" she replied hotly.

Ron eyed her skeptically and sighed; "Are you upset because Harry is talking to Cho?" he asked softly.

Ginny's face instantly turned an angry shade of red; "Why would that upset me? Oh please Ron stop asking me stupid questions!" she huffed. She turned around and began walking again; "Start walking or we'll both miss the bloody dinner!" she snapped.

Ron stared at her sister's back and shook his head ruefully; "If only Harry see's how she feels for him..." he whispered.

* * *

"Hi Gin, Hi Ron!" Hermione greeted happily.

"Hello" Ginny replied glumly.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron replied.

Hermione's brow furrowed as she stared at Ginny; "Gin...Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Ginny just nodded and began filling her plate to the rim.

"Wow Gin...you seem really hungry..." Hermione said.

Ginny just smiled absentmindedly and began stuffing her mouth with food.

Hermione shook her head and stared at Ron who's watching his sister; "Ron...where's Harry?" she asked.

Ron's head snapped at Hermione's direction and sighed; "He's with the Ravenclaw girl...Diggory's girl friend" he replied.

Hermione's head instantly turned towards Ginny and sighed; "Now I understand why she's acting silly..." she whispered to herself. "What does that girl need with him?" she asked irritably.

Ron just shrugged his shoulders; "I don't know...she just showed up out of the blue...here he comes you can ask him" he replied.

Hermione hastily turned and saw Harry padding towards their table with a huge smile on his face; she raised a brow and watched him slip beside her.

"Hi!" Harry greeted jovially.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked.

Harry's smile widened; "I talked with Cho..." he replied smugly.

"And what did you talk about?" Hermione asked.

"About things..." Harry replied.

Hermione opened her mouth to ask again but quickly closed it when she saw Ginny stand.

"Where are you going? You aren't finish yet!" Ron said.

Ginny emptied her goblet in one gulp and snatched her bag; "I'm done" she replied.

"But you just started eating!" Hermione said.

Ginny forced out a smile and stared at Hermione; "I'm really full Mione...I think I'll sleep in early...See you guys tomorrow" she said as she turned her back. She quietly walked towards the large open doors and disappeared from view almost instantly.

"Is Ginny okay?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron sighed and looked away; "Yeah don't mind her much" he replied.

Hermione shook her head dejectedly and stared at her plate; "I think I should go check on her..." she said.

"Leave her for now Mione...Maybe she wants to be alone" Ron replied.

Hermione sighed; "I know but I just..." she trailed off ruefully.

"What are you guys talking about? I thought she's alright? What happened?" Harry asked confusedly.

Hermione rolled her eyes; "Seriously! How can people be so dense!" she murmured irritably.

Harry's head snapped at her; "What?" he asked.

"Nothing...there's nothing wrong...I hope you enjoyed your talk with Cho" Hermione said while standing up.

Harry furrowed his brows; "I did" he replied.

Hermione smiled wearily; "I'll just go to Library to catch up on my reading, I'll see you guys later" she said.

Ron just nodded and continued eating.

Harry frowned and began stabbing his potatoes grumpily; "What the bloody hell is happening here...I just came and they both left it's as if I have a contagious disease or something!" he whispered irritably.

Ron threw him a sympathetic smile; "Let them be for awhile...girls are always like that" he said. He began eating again but paused; "How did it go with Cho? Are you guys...?" he trailed off.

Harry paused and stared at his best friend incredulously; "No...Gods no we're not" he replied.

Ron gaped at him; "What do you mean you're not? Did she not corner you and snogged the day lights off you that's why you had this huge stupid grin plastered on your face?" he asked.

Harry stared at Ron and burst out laughing; "Where did you get that idea mate? We didn't snog, Merlin we just talked, actually she just apologized" he said.

"Apologize for what?" Ron asked.

"She apologized about what happened before, you know the thing about Cedric and us getting together..." Harry replied nonchalantly.

"So you're not getting back together at all?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head; "No we're not" he replied.

Ron grinned; "Okay" he replied.

Harry eyed Ron suspiciously; "Are you hiding something from me mate?" he asked.

Ron chuckled nervously; "Hide what? You're being paranoid again mate" he replied.

Harry stared at him for a moment and shrugged his shoulders; "Just making sure" he said.

Ron smiled smugly and began eating again.

Harry stared at the large doors again and smirked.

* * *

The moment Ginny reached the stairs her tears gave in; she balled her fist tightly as she wiped her eyes rather roughly. "You're stupid...so stupid...you knew from the start that it's impossible but you still kept hoping...you stupid girl..." she whispered to herself.

"Ginny?"

Ginny stiffened and wiped her eyes hastily.

"It's just me...Are you really alright..." Hermione whispered.

Ginny instantly relaxed and slowly spun to face her best friend; "I'm okay..." she murmured.

Hermione hurriedly crossed the distance and flung her arms around her; "Oh sweetheart..." she said.

Ginny buried her face into her neck and sobbed; "I'm so stupid..." she murmured.

Hermione rubbed her back sympathetically; "No you're not...he's just a dense prick!" she said.

Ginny can't help but chuckle between tears; "He is..." she said.

"Do you want me to hex him for you?" Hermione joked.

Ginny snorted and pulled away; "Thank you...I needed a good cry..." she said.

Hermione smiled and began wiping her best friends cheeks; "It's okay...everyone needs a good cry..." she said. "Are you feeling a little bit better now?" she asked.

Ginny took a deep breath and smiled; "As a matter of fact I do feel a bit better" she replied.

Hermione smiled; "Good...no boy deserves your tears; even the boy-who-lived" she whispered.

Ginny sniffed; "How did you know?" she asked bashfully.

Hermione rolled her eyes; "I'm not as dense as those pigheaded boys! I may be immersed with my books all the time but I'm not blind or on Harry's case dense...I can see the way you look at him sweetie...it says it all, sometimes I wonder why Harry can't see it...prick!" she said.

Ginny laughed nervously; "Am I that obvious?" she asked.

Hermione thought for a moment; "Yes" she replied.

Ginny took a deep breath and shook her head dejectedly; "Then I'm much stupider than I thought...if people knew then they'll feel sorry for me even more..." she said.

Hermione squeezed her arm comfortingly; "Don't think that way who knows—"

"He will never look my way Mione...he only sees me like he sees you...a little sister in my case..." Ginny cut her off mid-sentence.

Hermione sighed and kept silent.

Ginny forced out a small smile and squeezed her best friend's hand; "Don't worry about me Mione...I'll snap out of this eventually...I just need time I guess..." she said.

Hermione nodded; "You know that you can always talk to me...right?" she asked.

Ginny nodded; "I know..." she said.

Hermione smiled; "Well I'll be off...those pricks might be looking for me now" she said.

Ginny chuckled; "I bet they are...you're their brain after all" she said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and chuckled; "I'll see you later..." she said.

Ginny nodded.

Hermione began walking towards the other direction and disappeared on the corner.

Ginny sighed; "Why can't it be me?" she whispered to herself. She slung her satchel on her back and began walking towards their common room.

* * *

"Wished that you were here

Cause its illusions every time you're close to me

And sing my love song

And it's the only way

I could tell, the whole world (I love you)

Although you're a million miles away"

* * *

_Harry was staring directly at her eyes as he moved towards her; he carefully caught her hands and held it firmly with his._

_Ginny's eyes began misting with tears as she stared at the boy she loved for many years; she imagined this moment for a thousand time and she can't believe that it's finally happening._

"_I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time but I just can't find the right words to say it..." Harry said._

_Ginny bit her trembling lips as tears cascade down her cheeks._

_Harry raised his hand and began wiping her cheeks; "Ginny I-" _

* * *

"Why are you sitting here alone?"

Ginny snapped out of her trance and quickly turned around; she took a deep breath and forced out a smiled. "Hey" she said.

Harry sat beside her and stared at the Lake; "You didn't attend the practice yesterday Ron said you were sick...are you okay?" he asked.

Ginny bit her lip and stared at the Lake as well; "I was but I'm okay..." she lied.

Harry sighed; "Are you avoiding me?" he asked.

Ginny's head snapped at him instantly and stared at him with wide eyes; "What do you mean?" she asked.

Harry faced her fully; "I just feel that you are..." he said.

Ginny avoided his gaze; "Well I'm not...whatever gave you that idea? I mean there's no reason for me to avoid you at all" she blabbered nervously.

"I know...it's just that ever since last Quidditch practice you seem...different" Harry said.

Ginny chuckled tensely; "It's just your imagination Harry..." she replied.

Harry gazed at her closely; "Am I just imagining it?" he asked.

Ginny nodded; "Yes you are" she replied. She abruptly stood up and grabbed her satchel; she slung it on her shoulder and gazed at the castle. "I still have DADA in 15 minutes so I better be going now" she said.

Harry stood as well; "Let me walk with you..." he said.

"It's alright Harry...you can stay here if you want, I can manage" Ginny said hastily.

"I thought you're not avoiding me? How come you don't even want to walk with me?" Harry said.

Ginny bit her lip nervously and sighed; "I'm not...okay let's go." she said.

Harry smiled and held out his hand; "Shall we then?" he asked.

Ginny stared at his hand pensively.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Why are you offering me your hand?" Ginny asked.

"Are we playing 20 questions now?" Harry teased.

Ginny rolled her eyes and began walking away; "Boys always giving mixed signals!" she murmured.

Harry ran after her; "Hey you left me...what did you say?" he asked.

Ginny snorted; "I didn't say anything Harry...now hurry up or I will be late" she said.

Harry shook his head; "Girls!" he whispered.

"I heard that" Ginny said.

Harry chuckled.

They both walked in comfortable silence that they didn't notice that they were already in the Great Hall; Harry suddenly stopped in his tracks and smiled. "That was fast" he said.

Ginny stopped and stared at him quizzically; "What's fast?" she asked.

Harry grinned; "We're here already...what floor is your DADA?" he asked.

Ginny looked around and felt her cheeks heating up; "Oh...yeah we're here...well it's just around the corner" she replied.

Harry nodded and fixed his glasses on his nose; "Well I'll see you around then...I'll go find Ron and Mione" he said.

Ginny nodded.

Harry flashed him his boyish smile and turned around; he began walking away but stopped mid-step. "Stop avoiding me again Gin" he reminded her.

Ginny felt her face grew redder and looked away; "For the millionth time...I was not avoiding you Harry Potter!" she spat.

Harry resumed walking and waved his hand gingerly; "I'm just teasing you...see you later!" he said.

Ginny smiled sadly at his retreating back and shook her head; "Why do I even try?" she whispered.

* * *

Harry entered the common room with a smile plastered on his face; he walked towards the comfortable couch and flung himself.

"Looks like someone's in a good mood" Hermione said.

Harry just grinned wider.

Ron just stared at his best friend and smirked; "Did you get laid mate?" he asked.

Hermione's head snapped at Ron as her eyes grew bigger; "Ronald Weasley!" she said incredulously.

Harry just laughed and threw a pillow at his red-headed best friend.

"What?" Ron asked while dodging a pillow. "I was just asking!" he said rhetorically.

Hermione shook her head in disgust; "You're hopeless! It's either your mind is on food or under the gutter!" she spat.

Ron stuck his tongue out at Hermione and grinned at Harry.

Hermione huffed and stared at Harry; "Why are you grinning like an idiot?" she asked.

"Is it wrong to be happy once in awhile?" Harry asked.

Hermione eyed him skeptically; "Did you do something stupid again Harry James Potter?" she asked.

Harry feigned shock and hurt; bringing his hand on his heart. "I'm hurt Mione...do you think that lowly of me?" he asked.

Hermione huffed; "No but I do know that sometimes you can't help but act stupidly" she said nonchalantly.

Harry's smile vanished as he glared at her bushy haired best friend.

Hermione felt his heated stare and began giggling; "I was just joking Harry!" she said.

Harry's face softened and grinned back; "I knew you were" he said smugly.

"So what's gotten you into this mood mate?" Ron asked.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

"Now you got me interested...is it a girl?" Ron asked excitedly.

Harry just fixed his glasses and smiled.

"I knew it!" Ron said triumphantly.

Hermione groaned; "Don't tell me it's that girl again...please Harry!" she said.

"Who do you have in mind?" Harry asked.

Hermione scowled; "Do I have to spell it out for you...you know who I mean!" she spat.

"I think what she means is the Ravenclaw girl..." Ron said.

"Cho?" Harry asked.

Hermione eyed him disapprovingly.

"No its not" Harry replied.

Ron and Hermione's head snapped at him at the same time; making Harry smile wider.

Ron's eyes grew wider; "Get out of here! You mean there's someone else? When did this happen? How come you didn't tell us!" he said.

"_Poor Ginny..." _Hermione thought ruefully.

Harry ignored Ron and stared at Hermione; "You seem quiet Mione" he said.

Hermione forced out a smile; "I was just thinking but anyway who is the lucky girl?" she asked.

Harry smiled mischievously; "You'll meet her soon but for now I'm still verifying if she still feels something for me..." he said.

"Still?" Ron asked confusedly.

Harry nodded; "Yes still..." he replied.

Hermione sighed; _"This is just great! A lucky girl that's drooling over him gets a chance with him but my poor best friend who pinned after him since she was 11 won't...This is just so perfect...stupid boys!" _she thought grumpily.

"Mione are you still with us?" Harry asked.

Hermione stared at him and forced out a smile; "Yes I still am...well good luck with _her..._I'll just go find Ginny" she said as she stood.

"She's in class" Harry replied rather hastily.

Ron raised a brow; "How did you know?" he asked.

Harry coughed and turned a soft shade of pink; "I saw her awhile ago" he mumbled.

"_He knows where Gin is...still having feelings for him...blushing..." _Hermione thought. She sat back as the wheels on her head started spinning; "Interesting" she said while eyeing him intensely then looking at Ron meaningfully.

"What?" Harry snapped.

Ron just shook his head and smirked; "Nothing mate...why are you suddenly being...snappy?" he asked.

Hermione chuckled.

Harry glared.

Hermione bit her lip and leaned forward; "Harry..." she said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Are you hiding something from us?" Ron said.

Harry averted their gaze and fixed his glasses; "Of course not" he said.

"I've known you since we we're eleven and you don't fidget much, you just do when you're keeping a secret..." Hermione said.

Ron nodded enthusiastically.

Harry tried to mask his uneasiness and cleared his throat; "I don't know what you're talking about...you're the one who seems to be keeping a secret" he tried to turn the tables at them.

Ron rolled his eyes as Hermione snorted.

"Stop doing that! You're irritating me!" Harry spat.

Hermione breathed deeply and stared directly at him; "Do you like Ginny?" she asked bluntly.

Harry's eyes grew big as his whole face started to give him away.

Ron laughed heartily; "This is so funny! Hermione why do you have to be so blunt, it seems like you scared the poor bloke!" he said.

Hermione joined him and shook her head; "All along I thought it was one sided!" she exclaimed.

Harry's head snapped towards her; "What do you mean?" he asked hopefully.

"You're so dense mate!" Ron said.

Harry eyed him quizzically; "What do you mean? Can somebody please answer me here!" he said.

Hermione patted his arm; "Let's just say that you should try telling her how you feel..." she said.

Harry felt his cheeks heating again and stared at his lap; "I don't know how..." he whispered.

"Just be honest with my sister mate..." Ron said.

Harry stared at him; "Are you really okay with this?" he asked.

Ron smiled widely; "Of course I am...you're like a brother to me already...but mind you if you ever hurt her you'll have to answer to me" he said.

Harry smiled; "Thanks mate!" he said.

Ron grinned; "Welcome" he replied.

Hermione stood and sat beside his raven haired best friend; "I'm so happy that you finally realized what you feel...Thank Merlin!" she said.

Harry chuckled.

* * *

"Just give it a try

Though I'm like chasing rainbows in the sky

I wanna hold you in my dreams

And make believe that it's true

Although I know, I know that it is impossible to do

Cause you're a star

People love you as you are

You're a million miles away from me..."

* * *

"Did you tell her yet?" Hermione asked as she sat beside Harry in the Great Hall.

Harry almost spat his pumpkin juice as he stared at Hermione wide-eyed; "HERMIONE!" he exclaimed.

Hermione just smiled sweetly at him and began buttering her toast; "What? I'm just asking" she replied nonchalantly.

Harry scooted closer to her and leaned forward; "I'll tell her okay...just give me more time and be quiet for Merlin's sake" he said.

Hermione giggled; "You're so worked up Harry, I didn't even mention a name" she said.

Harry turned scarlet and quickly scooted away; he scowled at Hermione and began stabbing his bacon with vigor.

Hermione just shook her head and turned to her food.

"Good Morning" Ginny said brightly as she sat in front of Hermione.

"Morning Gin" Hermione replied.

Ginny beamed at her best friend and faced Harry; "Good Morning Harry" she greeted.

Harry tried to hide his face and swallowed; "Morning" he replied.

Ginny narrowed his gaze at the boy in front him and stared at Hermione; "What's gotten into him? He seems so red?" she said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and cleared her throat; "I don't know...Harry why are you so red?" she asked boldly.

Harry snapped his head towards his best friend and glared; "Why do you think I'm red Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione tried to hide her smile and stared Harry straight in the eye; "Do you really want me to answer that question Harry?" she challenged.

Harry's eyes widened; "NO!" he quickly said as he lowered his eyes on his plate.

Hermione nodded and smiled smugly.

Ginny stared at Hermione and Harry confusedly; "Whatever is wrong with you two?" she asked.

Hermione was supposed to answer when Harry beat her to it; "Hermione is just being a bully today" he said.

Hermione giggled and faced Ginny; "Am not..." she replied.

Harry glared at Hermione; "Are too" he said sternly.

Ginny raised her brow; "You two are acting weird; well can't blame you N.E.W.T.S are almost up" she said as she began filling her plate with waffles.

Hermione's eyes widened; "N.E.W.T.S! Oh my Merlin! We've got to study Harry!" she exclaimed as she gather all her books.

Harry threw Ginny a grateful look and stood up; "Well we better be going...common Mione we need to study and TALK" he said enunciating the last word.

Hermione rose from her seat and grabbed her books; "I'll see you later Hun…enjoy breakfast" she said as she began to walk away.

Ginny stared at the retreating backs of her two friends and shrugged her shoulders; "Things get weirder everyday" she said.

"Hey Gin!" Lavender said as she beside the young girl.

Ginny took a sip from her pumpkin juice and smiled; "Morning Lav" she greeted.

Lav smiled at her; "Where's Mione and Harry...and Ron?" she asked.

Ginny smiled; Lav has always harbored feelings for her brother but Ron doesn't seem to notice. He was always been the oblivious one; Mione even had feelings for him way back in third year but he didn't even notice, how thick can guys get?

"Uhm...Gin? Are you still there?" Lavender asked.

Ginny shook her head and faced her friend; "I'm sorry Lav; I was just thinking..."she replied.

Lav stared at her; "Thinking about what?" she prodded.

"Thinking how guys can get denser" she replied.

Lavender burst out laughing; "Oh my" she said.

Ginny smirked; "It's true? Is it not?" she asked.

Lavender patted her on the arm and smiled; "It is...guys are always on about Quidditch..." she replied.

Ginny sighed; "Yeah...Quidditch and the girl of their dreams" she replied.

Lavender sighed; "Yeah...the perfect girl of their dreams..." she said glumly.

Ginny stared at her friend and squeezed her hand; "My brother is arse Lav...In due time he'll see what's standing right in front of him" she said.

Lavender smiled; "And so is Harry..." she replied.

Ginny let out a sad smile and looked away.

"Is something the matter Gin?" Lav asked.

Ginny just shook her head; "Nothing..." she replied.

Lavender eyed her and sighed; "If you say so...but if you need me, you know I'm just here right?" she said.

Ginny smiled and nodded: "Thanks Lav..." she said.

Lavender smiled back; "Enough with the bloody bloke talks, they ain't worth are time let's just talk about something else" she said.

Ginny nodded enthusiastically then stopped; "Uhm...Lav, aren't you suppose to be in class?" she asked.

Lavender winked at her; "I skipped class" she said.

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise; "You didn't! you're a very naughty girl!" she said.

Lavender just giggled; "Well what can I say..." she said.

Ginny just rolled her eyes and giggled.

* * *

"Hun, is that you?"

Ginny slowly turned her head and smiled; "Hey" she said.

Hermione padded towards the couch near the fireplace and slumped beside her best friend.

"Long day?" Ginny asked.

Hermione rubbed the back of her neck and let out a deep sigh; "A long day is an understatement, all the professor seems to enjoy all the lashing…" she replied.

Ginny chuckled.

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned her head on the couch; "How about you? How's your day?" she asked.

Ginny yawned; "Nothing interesting, just plain old plain old." She replied.

Hermione chuckled and opened her eyes; "No interesting stalker's today?" she teased.

Ginny groaned; "if you're referring to Creevey and his icky camera then..." She trailed off.

Hermione laughed; "Is Colin still bothering you?" she asked.

Ginny wrinkled her nose; "He's not really bothering me, he just follows me around and sometimes it creeps me out" she said.

Hermione laughed and nodded; "Just let him be…he'll tire of it" she assured.

Ginny nodded and just stared at the fire blankly.

Hermione studied Ginny's face and sat straighter; "Is something the matter?" she asked.

Ginny took a deep breath and shook her head; "No…nothing's wrong, just thinking is all" she replied.

"Thinking? About what?" Hermione asked slowly.

Ginny bit her lip.

Hermione faced her best friend fully and patted her arm; "Ginny…" she called.

"Dean asked me out…" Ginny said.

Hermione's eyes widened; "Dean? When? What did you say?" she asked.

Ginny sighed; "Right after my class in Herbology…I saw him standing near the door and he just approached me…He said that he likes me but he just can't find the right timing to tell me…not until now…" she said.

Hermione closed her mouth and fell silent.

"I don't feel anything for him but he seems so nice…I want to give him the chance…to get to know him better so I said yes…" Ginny said.

Hermione felt her jaw drop; "You said what?" she asked tensely.

Ginny stared at Hermione; "I said I'd try to get to know him…" she answered.

"But…but you like Harry!" Hermione said.

Ginny rolled her eyes; "I know I like him Mione…but I can't wait for him forever…I can't pause my life for him…anyway he'll never see me the way I want to so I guess it's time to start living my own life…I'm no longer eleven and I think 5 years is enough…" she said.

"_Stupid stupid Harry! Now look what you've done you prick!" _Hermione thought.

"Hermione?" Ginny said worriedly.

Hermione snapped back to reality and faced Ginny; "Are-"

"Hermione!" Ron yelled as he stumbled out of the portrait hole.

Both Ginny and Hermione's head snapped towards the door.

"Hey!" Ginny greeted her brother.

Ron walked towards the two girls near the fire place; "Mione you have a lot of explaining to do!" he chastised.

Hermione stared at her best friend and was about to open her mouth when the portrait hole opened again.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she stared back at the fire.

Harry Potter padded towards them bearing a half amused half irritated face.

Ron faced Hermione while throwing her a look that says; "_You better have a good explanation for this"_

Hermione was about to open her mouth to ask when Harry beat her to it.

Harry stood right in front of the couch and crossed his arms on his chest; "There's someone looking for you outside the portrait hole and Merlin _he is INTERESTING…" _he said.

Hermione raised her brow but felt her blood ran cold; "Who's looking for me?" she asked bravely.

Harry tapped his toes; "Ron did you see who's looking for her?" he asked.

Ron huffed and slumped on the next loveseat beside her sister; "the ferret!" he spat.

Ginny's head snapped towards them and raised her brow; "Malfoy?" she asked.

Harry nodded; "The one and only and the poor thing looks like a mess if I might add…" he said.

Hermione looked away instantly.

Ginny faced Hermione fully with wide eyes; "Hermione…" she said.

Hermione hastily stood and grabbed her satchel; "He just wants to discuss head business that's all" she said sternly.

Harry snorted; "Head business my arse…he looks like trash" he said.

"He always looks like trash so nothing's new" she snapped.

Ron sighed; "Go talk to him Mione, he won't leave, he's causing a scene just by standing there" he said.

Hermione stomped her foot childishly; "I don't want too!" she said.

Harry chuckled.

Ron rolled his eyes.

Ginny threw both boys a dark look and cleared her throat; "Hermione…go" she said.

Hermione threw Ginny a questioning look.

Ginny smiled reassuringly; "We'll talk about it later love…" she said.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath; "Merlin help me not murder him" she whispered.

Harry snickered; "Murder him all you want…" he said.

"Harry!" Ginny spat.

Harry instantly closed his mouth and looked away.

Ron seeing his best friend's reaction made low whipping sound.

Harry glared at Ron menacingly.

Hermione shook her head and padded towards the door; she lifted her hand to push it but paused. "Ginny…" she called.

Ginny met Hermione's eyes; "Yes?" she asked.

"Think about everything first before making any harsh decisions okay?" Hermione murmured.

Ginny bit her lip nervously but nodded.

Hermione smiled and pushed the door open.

"Hermione!" Draco exclaimed.

"What are doing here?" Hermione spat.

"I'm so sorry love..its-"

Hermione pushed him away as the door closed; muffling the conversation.

Harry shifted uncomfortably; "Now that was awkward" he murmured.

Ron chuckled; "It's definitely weird seeing Malfoy like that…" he replied.

Harry nodded.

Ginny sighed and stared at fire; "Seems like everybody is keeping a secret" she said.

Ron raised a brow; "Speaking of secrets…what did Hermione mean when she said you making harsh decisions?" he asked.

Harry's gaze immediately turned towards Ginny but held his mouth from asking.

Ginny shook her head; "it's nothing Ron…" she replied.

Ron studied her sister; "Now you've got me interested; something's definitely up" he said.

Harry kept silent as he took the loveseat in front of the Weasleys.

Ginny huffed irritably and rolled her eyes; "Leave me alone Ronald!" she snapped.

"You're not good in hiding things Ginny so come on spill it out!" Ron said.

Ginny stared at his brother and saw that he's not giving it up unless she spills; she took a deep breath and looked away.

"Ginny…" Ron said.

"Dean asked me out and I said yes" Ginny said.

Harry's eyes widened as his heart beat faster.

"He what?" Ron roared.

Ginny kept his eyes from them and bit her lip nervously; "He asked me out on a date…" she repeated.

Ron threw Harry a look and stared at his sister; "Are you insane? You don't even like the bloke!" he said.

Ginny felt her face flush as she stared at her brother; "Who are you to say whom I like and I don't like Ronald!" she shouted.

Ron snorted; "You are my sister and I know whom you like and you don't like!" he answered in a matter-of-factly way.

Ginny stood from the couch and began grabbing her things furiously. She threw Ron a murderous look and began bolting towards the stairs.

"Do you like him?" Harry asked lowly.

Ginny paused and closed her eyes tightly.

"Do you like him Gin?" Harry repeated.

Ginny took a deep breath; "I can learn to like him…" she replied.

Ron hastily stood up and walked passed her sister; he turned around and stared at them both. "I think it's time that you two talk…" he said. He turned his back again and jogged towards the stairs.

* * *

…SILENCE…

* * *

"Ginny can we talk?" Harry whispered.

Ginny instantly turned towards Harry and saw him burying his face in his palms. She stared at him confusedly and furrowed her brows; "What?" she asked.

Harry rubbed his face; "We need to talk Ginny…will you please sit here?" he asked while patting the seat beside him.

Ginny paused but she still walked towards him hesitantly; she lowered her satchel on the floor and settled herself beside him. "What do we need to talk about?" she asked.

Harry took a deep calming breath and faced Ginny fully; "I have been a coward…" he whispered.

Ginny felt her throat tighten as she willed herself to keep looking at him; "w-what do you mean?" she asked.

Harry swallowed hard; "I have been keeping secrets too…" he said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Ginny asked.

"Because this secret is slowly killing me and if I don't tell you I might never get the chance to let it out…" Harry replied.

Ginny kept silent.

"If I tell you this secret can you promise to listen to me first before saying anything?" he asked.

Ginny slowly nodded.

"I have been in love with someone for years but I was a coward to let her know what I feel…" he began.

"_Oh good! He's telling me his love story with Cho…how perfect!" _Ginny thought bitterly.

"I have always harbored feelings for her ever since I was 14 but I didn't know how and when to tell her without scaring her…" he continued.

Ginny sighed dejectedly; "Harry why are y-"

"…and without having her brother's pummel me to death…" he cut her off.

Ginny stopped as she felt her heart literally leaping inside her chest. "_Oh god!" _she thought.

Harry chuckled; "You see she was one year younger than I and I wasn't sure if what I'm feeling is right…I tried telling myself that I only love her as a younger sister but every time I look at her my heart makes this funny dance and I can't seem to breathe…" he said.

Ginny felt her eyes heating up as she tried to look away.

Harry slowly turned her face towards him; "I wanted to tell her how I feel but every time I muster the courage to I always ended up putting my foot in my mouth…" he said.

Tears run down Ginny's cheeks as she listened to the man in front of her.

"I was about to tell her what I feel this coming Christmas but again I seem to muck things up and I feel that I'm losing her…" he said sadly.

Ginny sniffed and bit her lips; "Why did you wait so long?" she asked.

Harry looked away; "A lot of things had been happening in my life and I want to fix it first before I admit my feelings…" he said.

Ginny looked at her lap as she cried quietly.

Harry pulled her to his chest and hugged her tightly; "Please tell me I'm not too late…" he whispered.

Ginny kept silent but buried her face into Harry's neck.

"Ginny…" Harry murmured.

Ginny still kept silent.

Harry tightened his hug; "Ginny…" he repeated.

Ginny chuckled; "Still impatient are we?" she said.

Harry loosened his hold and stared at the witch in his arms; "I love you…I have always been in love with you Ginny Weasley forgive me for being a bloody coward" he said seriously.

Tears rolled down her cheek once more as she stared at the man holding her; "You're a sodding prick" she said.

Harry seems to be taken aback; "What?" he asked.

Ginny leapt from his grasp and stood with her hands on her hips; "YOU ARE A SODDING PRICK HARRY POTTER!" she spat.

"Gin—"

"Do you know how long I've waited? Do you know how many nights I endured thinking I was alone with this…with these feelings?" she said.

"Gin—"

"Don't you dare open your mouth and explain! You're a sodding fool and don't you ever think that I'll give in to you easily! All those years…urgh!" she said.

Harry stood up and pulled her into a tight hug; "Calm down…calm down…" he said.

Ginny took a deep breath and willed herself to slow down.

Harry buried his face into the crook of her neck and whispered; "I can wait for you…I'll do anything you want me too...just stay…stay with me…I can't lose you…" he pleaded.

Ginny felt her heart melt into his words as she wrap her tiny arms around his waist; "It's not going to be easy winning me back you know…" she said.

Harry nodded; "I'm not expecting it to be easy…" he replied.

"You would have to start all over..." she said.

"I would woo you every single day If I have too…" Harry replied.

"You still have to face my brothers…" she said.

"I already talked to them and got their blessing…" Harry said.

"You really thought this through huh?" she asked.

Harry pushed her away slightly and smiled; "I did…I've been going crazy for this for so long that I forgot to tell you how I feel…" he chuckled.

Ginny shook her head and smiled; "You're really something…" she said.

Harry laughed and stared into her eyes seriously; "I love you…" he whispered.

Another set of tears rolled down her cheeks; "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words from you…" she murmured.

Harry cupped her face; "You have no idea how long I wanted to say those words to you…" he replied.

Ginny nodded.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Harry said shyly.

"I lo-how about Cho?" Ginny gasped.

Harry furrowed his brows; "What about her?" he asked.

Ginny pushed him away and face the fire place; "You're to—"

Harry turned Ginny around to face him; "There's nothing between me and her Ginny…I told you I'm inlo—"

"But after the Quidditch…the talk…" she stuttered.

Harry shook his head; "We talked because she apologized to me about Cedric...in fact she's going out with Ernie Mcmillan…" he said.

Ginny's eyes widened; "Ernie?" she asked.

Harry nodded.

Ginny smiled and bit her lip nervously.

Harry smirked; "Now back before we got side tracked…you were sa—"

Harry wasn't able to finish what he's saying because Ginny's lips were on his. Harry smiled as she pulled her closer and kissed her with all his might.

Ginny broke the kiss and smiled; she pecked on his lips and rubbed her face next to his. "I love you..." she murmured.

Harry broke into a huge smile and twirled her around.

Ginny broke into giggles and buried her face into his neck.

_FIN_


End file.
